Center Recruitment Rating
In the native game you may only recruit non-mercenary troops by visiting villages and hiring their peasants to level up. The number of peasants and their potential starting tier are primarily limited by your relation with the village in question which gives your character a solid reason not to help them with quests and avoid burning their homes to the ground throughout the game. In Silverstag, the relationship with peasant recruits and relation still exists, but there are some significant differences: * There are no upgrading tiers so relation will not have any effect upon how strong troops from a location are available to be hired. * Troops may be hired directly from towns and castles in addition to villages. It is at towns and castles were the strongest tiered troops may be purchased. * Troops may be purchased at any tier provided that you meet the listed prerequisites and among them is a "recruit type". This entire article discusses only how the "peasant recruit" type is handled. Each location in the game is assigned a recruitment rating that then determines how many peasant recruits that location will receive in addition every game-day. The rating is made by a combination of a number of factors that I'll describe below, but the base number gives you a very narrow indication of how many peasants should be made available daily. What a recruitment rating represents: A rating of 245 should be viewed that there is a 245% chance of gaining a peasant at this fief. That 245% should then be broken down into being a +100% chance (of +1 peasant) +100% chance (of +1 peasant) +45% chance (of +1 peasant). This means that rating should provide a consistent 2-3 peasant recruits at that fief every day with the default being 2 and having a 45% chance of being 3. Villages: The rating a village receives applies that many recruits to the village and to its associated castle or town. Thus a 245 rating in a village will provide 2-3 new peasants to the village and to the bound castle / town every day. Castles & Towns: The rating in a town or castle refers specifically to that location, excluding its bound villages, and shows how many peasants the town will provide to itself daily. Separately listed is the rating of each village bound to that town. Since a town or castle gains peasants from its associated villages then you need to view its daily gain as a combination of each of those ratings individually. Example image from above: Maximum Recruits Allowed: While each day a fief will try to add peasant recruits it does reach a maximum limit unless you have the Mandatory Conscription Royal Decree active. This limit is defined by your relation with this fief by the following amount: Villages: Limit = 10 + Relation / 4 Towns / Castles: Limit = 20 + Relation / 2 While it is possible to setup your ratings to exceed these limits the idea is that these are troops readily available to hire looking for work. As more of them build up then there is less chance they'll be hired and they won't stick around. Category:Kingdom Management